1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission, and more particularly to method and system for transmitting data between two devices based on two-dimension barcode technology, where either one of the two devices is not equipped with the traditional networking capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of data network and consumer electronics, there is a great need for data sharing between the network and various consumer electronics devices, such as mobile telephones, PDAs and MP3 players and etc. In some application, data such as text, image, audio and video etc. are exchanged between various devices. There are a lot of methods for data transmission between different devices, wired or wireless means. For example, cables, wireless network, infrared transmission and blue teeth technology are commonly used. Cables and cable networks need physical medium for connections, creating some inconvenience in some applications. Wireless network, infrared transmission and the blue teeth technology are wireless transmission methods, requiring no physical medium for connections but corresponding communication adapters are required to be embedded in devices, thus increasing not only the cost, but also the complexity of the devices.
Two-dimension barcode technologies have been developed in recent years, which has been applied in fields such logistics, ID identification and high rate data logging in etc. Two-dimension barcode technologies encode data into a two dimension symbol that takes a small amount of space in physical size and has higher error correction capabilities. A certain level of damage to a two-dimension symbol is not going to lose data. Two-dimension symbols can be put into applications via printing and network transmission. Comparing with the commonly-seen one-dimension barcode, a two-dimension symbol or barcode has features such as high data storage capability and strong error correcting capability. For example, QR two-dimension barcode has an ability to store as much as 2K data and recover the data when 30% of the two-dimension symbol is destroyed.
Thus there is a need for techniques for transmitting data between devices based on two-dimension barcode technology, where either one of the devices is not equipped with the traditional networking capabilities.